


Ce n'était qu'un rêve...

by ZephireBleue



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephireBleue/pseuds/ZephireBleue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos fait un violent cauchemar et se réveille dans les bras d'un blond qu'il ne reconnait pas tout de suite. Ben ? Qui est ce Ben ? Mais bien sûr ! C'est la personne avec qui il sort ! Vraiment ? [Benlos]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce n'était qu'un rêve...

**Author's Note:**

> Petit Os écrit « rapidement » un soir. J'espère que vous apprécierez ;)

Se sentant secoué, Carlos se réveilla brusquement et en panique de son doux sommeil. L'esprit et les yeux embrumés par le sommeil, il recula brusquement quand il vit une grande forme juste au-dessus de lui, qui le tenait par les épaules. Il se mit à ruer pour s'échapper de la prise.

\- Ce n'est que moi Carlos, calme-toi !

Le jeune De Vil se figea, le cœur battant à tout rompre alors que la voix chaude s'insinuait dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas celle de sa mère, chose très rassurante de base, ni celle de Jasper ou d'Horace ou de l'un de leur stupide fils. Il songea vaguement qu'il connaissait cette voix mais pas moyen de s'en souvenir.

Il se frotta les yeux et s'ébroua pour se réveiller complètement et découvrit un grand jeune homme blond au sourire charmeur et aux magnifiques yeux clairs et confiants.

\- Hey C, on croirait que t'as vu un fantôme, se moqua Jay à côté de lui, en guise de salutation.  
\- Fiche-moi la paix, bouda Carlos, tout en se demandant depuis combien de temps celui-là était sympathique avec lui.

Ah si !Ça, il s'en souvenait ! Ça datait de peu après leur petite aventure dans l'ancien château de Maléfique ! Mais, heu, il était où, là ? Pas chez lui, c'était sûr, il avait un bon matelas et une couette douce comme un nuage. Pas chez Jay, ni Mal ou Evie, la décoration était beaucoup trop claire, lumineuse et chaude et tout respirait le luxe à plein nez.

\- Ça va Carlos ? demanda le blond inconnu, d'une voix sincèrement inquiète.

Carlos se recula en le voyant s'approcher et le regarda avec méfiance.

\- T'as peur de Ben, toi, maintenant, ricana Mal.  
\- Ben ? répéta-t-il bêtement.  
\- Il y en a un qui a du mal à se réveiller, plaisanta Evie. Je te l'avais dit, cette boisson bleue n'était vraiment pas faite pour toi ! Tu aurais dû d'en tenir au chocolat chaud !

Carlos regarda la princesse avec de grands yeux étonnés avant de revenir au blond qui l'observait, un sourire triste plaqué sur le visage.

\- Tu te souviens de moi ?

Carlos secoua la tête, un peu – beaucoup – perdu et regarda tout autour de lui avec prudence. Il était dans une chambre immense aux murs couverts de boiseries avec des lits non moins immenses avec matelas, oreillers et sommier et même des rideaux tout autour. Des meubles étaient disposés élégamment un peu partout et une lumière printanière entrait dans la chambre depuis d'imposantes fenêtres.

Carlo inspectait toujours la pièce quand une main fraîche et délicate vint se poser sur son front.

\- Carlos ? Tu commences vraiment à nous faire flipper, murmura Evie.  
\- Heu... On... On est où ?  
\- A Auradon, où voudrais-tu qu'on soit ? répliqua Mal en roulant des yeux.  
\- Sur l'île ?  
\- Wow, sérieux, plus jamais de boissons bleues, mon pote ! siffla Jay.  
\- Et la grande tige qui te regarde avec des yeux malheureux, c'est Ben, continua Mal.  
\- Je suis...  
\- ... C'est le roi d'Auradon, le coupa son amie aux cheveux violets en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement.

Ben – puisque c'était son nom – baissa les yeux et les épaules sous le puissant regard de Mal avant de revenir à Carlos avec espoir.

\- Tu te souviens vraiment de rien, mec ? lui demanda Jay, intrigué.

Carlos secoua la tête sans lâcher des yeux le blond qui l'observait toujours avec tristesse et quelque chose comme... De l'attente ? De l'espoir ? Son cœur se serra naturellement devant cette vision, sans savoir pourquoi.

\- Pourquoi on a tous dormi ici ? questionna Carlos en fronçant brusquement les sourcils.

Ils étaient tous en pyjama et des matelas étaient posés au sol en plus des deux lits déjà présents dans la pièce, il devait y avoir une bonne raison à cela !

\- Hier soir on a fêté ton... votre... Heu...

Evie s'emmêla la langue et appela Mal, Jay et Ben à l'aide avec les yeux.

\- Pourquoi le cacher ? C'est idiot, fit Jay en haussant les épaules. Tu...  
\- Jay non ! exigea Mal.  
\- ... vient d'être ...  
\- Jay ! fit à son tour Evie en se levant précipitamment.  
\- ... officiellement présenté...  
\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, gronda Ben en plaquant brusquement la main sur la bouche de Jay.  
\- ... comme le petit copain de Ben, continua tout seul Carlos alors que son cerveau se remettait enfin en route.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière en gémissant, les paumes de ses mains appuyées contre ses yeux.

\- Plus jamais de boissons bleus, grommela-t-il.

Carlos sentit le matelas s'affaisser à côté de lui et une main se poser sur son ventre découvert.

\- Tu m'as fait une sacrée frayeur tu sais, lui souffla la voix de Ben à l'oreille.  
\- Désolé, s'excusa immédiatement Carlos.

Ben sourit gentiment à l'air chagrin de son petit-ami tout en continuant de flatter ses abdominaux. Ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassèrent doucement sur le lit de Carlos.

\- Dites-le si on vous dérange...  
\- Jay ! grondèrent les deux filles.

Ben et Carlos décollèrent leurs lèvres avec un sourire amusé et le plus petit en profita pour se caler dans les bras de son petit copain.

\- Tu faisais un mauvais rêve quand je t'ai réveillé, lui murmura Ben en lui caressant le dos, une main enfouie sous son haut.

Carlos frissonna d'effroi et fut bien content d'être tout contre le corps chaud et rassurant de Ben.

\- C'était juste un cauchemar, maugréa le décoloré.  
\- D'accord.

Un petit silence paisible se forma entre les deux amants tandis que Mal, Evie et Jay discutaient un peu plus loin, débriefant la soirée durant laquelle Ben avait officialisé leur couple devant tout Auradon.

Tout s'était magnifiquement bien passé en dehors de quelques grincements de dents. La famille d'Audrey, en particulier, avait pris cette relation comme un affront personnel alors que Pongo, Perdita et leurs maîtres avaient passé leur temps à mettre Ben en garde contre la lignée De Vil. Sans parler des parents de Ben lui-même... Alors certes, le jeune roi n'avait pas été assez idiot pour leur présenter Carlos en même temps qu'à l'ensemble du royaume ! L'Oublié avait déjà rencontré le roi et la reine et si ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre eux, tout le monde restait poli et l'entente demeurait cordiale. Sauf qu'apparemment, l'officialisation était restée un peu en travers de la gorge de ses parents. C'était juste un pas avant les fiançailles et deux pas avant le mariage après tout ! Et leur fils unique, au lieu de leur ramener une jeune et jolie princesse, polie, gentille et prête à donner un héritier aux États-Unis d'Auradon, avait préféré un jeune garçon fils d'une des méchantes du royaume et venu tout droit de l'île des Oubliés ! Et Ben pouvait encore s'estimer heureux que Carlos ne soit pas une tête brûlée comme Jay ou qu'il n'ait pas la langue de vipère de Mal...

Bref, en dehors de tout ça, la journée s'était bien passée. Et puis il y avait eu cette boisson bleue en début de soirée... Carlos l'avait trouvée délicieuse mais elle lui avait aussitôt grillé les neurones... Ce qui expliquait sûrement son cauchemar et son réveil agité.

\- J'étais encore sur l'île, souffla Carlos en guise d'explication, s'éloignant de Ben pour mieux s'asseoir. C'était comme si nous n'étions jamais venus sur Auradon. Enfin... Juste moi je crois. Mal, Evie et Jay étaient partis mais avec Shawn, le fils du shérif de la forêt de Sherwood, et moi je continuais de brosser les fourrures de maman et de lui teindre ses cheveux...

Carlos frissonna à nouveau en pensant à son mauvais rêve. Ce dernier avait allègrement mélangé souvenirs et appréhensions de Carlos, le rendant d'autant plus réaliste et perturbant.

Un torse vint se coller à son dos et il fut soudain encadré par deux jambes et pris en otage par deux grands bras qui l'enveloppèrent tendrement. Carlos ne résista pas et se laissa aller dans les bras de son amant, reposant complètement contre Ben, en tout confiance.

\- Pas de nous, alors ?

Carlos secoua tête en soupirant. Pas de eux non, pas de Ben et Carlos, pas de Carlos découvrant internet et les jeux vidéos, pas de Ben l'embrassant, toujours des fourrures et des fourrures ainsi que la Panther Westwinds noire et blanche de sa mère.

Un affreux cauchemar en somme.

\- Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, lui dit Ben à l'oreille.  
\- Mouais, souffla Carlos avant de se tourner vers son petit ami pour l'embrasser.

Ce fut un long baiser, leurs langues se caressant mutuellement tandis que leurs corps se lovaient l'un contre l'autre, torse contre torse, leurs bras et leurs jambes s'emmêlant pour ne former qu'une même masse. Carlos se sentait bien ainsi, entouré par la chaleur de Ben, aimé comme jamais auparavant, sûr d'être l'unique centre d'attention de quelqu'un l'espace d'un moment. C'était bon de se sentir privilégié, de ne pas être relégué à la seconde place derrière des manteaux ou un tas de ferraille et son cœur se réchauffait et fondait en songeant à quel point sa vie avait changé depuis qu'il avait quitté l'île. Fini l'adolescent pourri jusqu'au trognon, servant d'esclave à sa mère et de souffre-douleur pour tous les habitants en général. A Auradon, un tout autre monde s'était ouvert à lui : celui de l'amitié, du bien, des talents dévoilés et de l'amour.

Tout ça grâce à Ben, celui qui les avait sortis de l'île, celui qui les avait accueillis à bras ouverts, qui lui avait présenté Dude, qui leur avait faits comprendre qu'ils avaient d'autres choix dans la vie que celui de suivre le chemin de leurs parents.

Et aujourd'hui qu'étaient-ils devenus, tous les quatre, les Oubliés ? Ils étaient – presque – rangés, intégrés à Auradon et héros récents du pays !

Et Carlos avait trouvé Ben.

Il se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, du chocolat, de Dude, de Mal tentant de le draguer avec plus ou moins de magie, faisant du prince un visiteur régulier de leur chambre. Il se souvenait des cours, de Ben qui l'aidait en héroïsme, en chevalerie et pour les tournois. Ils se souvenaient de leur premier baiser sur un balcon juste après le couronnement réussi, à moins que ça ne se soit fait plus tard ?

Carlos fronça les sourcils, incertain. A cette époque, Ben et Mal étaient encore ensemble et heureux, donc ils n'avaient pas pu s'embrasser à ce moment-là. Ce devait être à une autre fête, un autre balcon. Pourquoi il se souvenait soudain d'avoir été à ses côtés durant le couronnement, non ? Le cookie avait bien fonctionné entre Ben et Mal, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi il se voyait un cookie à la main et Ben le dévorant des yeux ? Lui déclarant sa flamme ridicule au milieu du terrain de tournois...

Quelque chose clochait... C'était... Bizarre... Et sa tête lui tournait, lui faisait à nouveau mal...

\- Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, lui chuchotait Ben à l'oreille. Juste un rêve.

Carlos paniqua brusquement et s'accrocha à Ben comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tout semblait se brouiller, le monde tournoyait autour de lui et le visage du jeune roi devint flou, tout comme l'ensemble de son corps. Carlos cria, s'agrippa désespérément au corps pourtant si tangible deux minutes auparavant mais qui disparaissait désormais, perdant petit à petit de sa consistance.

Carlos cria, cria ! Et fut réveillé en sursaut par la brusque sensation d'eau glacé sur lui.

Il regarda autour de lui en clignant des yeux comme un hibou ébloui et tomba sur le regard exaspéré de sa mère.

\- Quelle idée de faire autant de bruit quand on dort, grinça Cruella De Vil. Puisque tu es réveillé, maintenant, tu vas pourquoi nettoyer mon bébé, elle en a bien besoin ! Et après tu viendras me voir pour ma pédicure.

Carlos sentit son cœur s'alourdir brusquement et ses yeux s'emplir d'eau alors que sa mère le regardait de haut à côté de son « lit ». Sous ses fesses, l'adolescent pouvait sentir le vieux matelas usé et sous ses doigts le tissu rêche d'un drap. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, pour demander, mais sa voix était comme coincée.

\- Allez, debout ! Tu n'as pas de temps à perdre !

Ce n'était véritablement qu'un rêve...

Carlos sauta brusquement sur ses jambes et courut, ou plutôt s'enfuit, jusqu'à son atelier secret. Là, tremblant de froid dans ses vêtements humides, il s'effondra entre deux caisses d'objets récupérés ici et là.

Ça lui avait semblé tellement réel ! Il avait été si bien... Ce garçon, Ben, lui avait paru si vrai, si gentil...

Carlos laissa les larmes couler librement sur ses joues alors que des fragments de son rêve lui traversaient la tête. Lui et Ben au bord d'un lac, eux deux regardant un film blotti l'un contre l'autre, les repas pris sur l'air de pique-nique et leurs mains enlacées sous la table, les baisers qui vous retournaient le cœur, son regard clair porté sur lui, sa main qui le touchait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, le chocolat aussi...

Carlos sanglota un long moment, seul, pleurant un amour qui n'avait jamais existé ailleurs que dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Comme un rêve pouvait-il être aussi réel ? Comment le réveil pouvait-il être si douloureux, comme si on vous arrachait votre âme ?

Ça faisait mal, si mal...

Carlos passa sa matinée dans sa cachette. Il savait qu'il le regretterait plus tard, que sa mère n'allait pas lui pardonner si facilement d'avoir échappé à ses corvées, mais pour l'instant il voulait juste crever de douleur en paix.

C'est Evie qui vint le chercher en début d'après-midi. Le voyant aussi mal en point, elle le força à l'accompagner pour accomplir quelques méfaits, dans l'espoir de lui redonner le moral. Carlos. n'eut pas la force de la repousser et la suivit, volant machinalement une pomme tandis qu'il suivait son groupe d'amis. Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'aperçut que trop tard, comme ses amis, de la présence de Maléfique et de ses sbires et rentra directement dans l'un d'eux, se faisant emprisonner aussi sec.

 

 

Auradon.

 

 

Ils allaient aller à Auradon, tous les quatre. Carlos blanchit violemment, son rêve lui revenant en pleine face.

Apparemment, aucun d'eux n'avaient le choix. Maléfique avait décidé qu'ils partiraient tous le lendemain, sans refus possible.

Carlos angoissait déjà...

 

000

 

Ben se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Il devait être plus que présentable pour l'arrivée des descendants de méchant ! Il devait être parfait et faire la meilleure impression qui soit !

\- Tu es bien nerveux je trouve, sourit sa mère, Belle, en le voyant se recoiffer pour la énième fois.  
\- Tu trouves ? Ça se voit tant que ça ? s'inquiéta aussitôt le prince.  
\- Approche, lionceau.

Ben obéit immédiatement et Belle s'occupa de le peigner et de lisser ses vêtements qui se froissaient à force d'être manipulés.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Tu as eu une très bonne idée Ben et je suis très fière de toi, tout comme ton père.  
\- Et si ça se passait mal ?  
\- On ne peut pas le savoir tant qu'on n'a pas essayé.

Ben ne se sentit pas particulièrement rassuré par cette phrase mais préféra ne rien dire.

\- Voilà, interdiction de toucher à quoi que ce soit ! ordonna Belle en s'éloignant pour contempler son œuvre. Maintenant en route, Audrey doit t'attendre !

Ben fit un sourire figé à sa mère et partit rejoindre sa petite amie.

Comme toujours, la fille d'Aurore était belle comme un cœur dans ses vêtements pastels et elle parut rayonner de bonheur quand Ben la retrouva. Certes, elle n'était pas emballée par son idée, surtout sachant que l'un des descendants choisi était la fille de celle qui avait maudit sa mère... Mais elle avait tout même accepté gracieusement d'accompagner Ben, occultant le malaise de plus en plus présent et visible de ce dernier dès qu'ils étaient ensemble.

C'était totalement idiot, Ben le savait. Un rêve n'était qu'un rêve, rien d'autre. Quelle chance y avait-il pour que Carlos, le fils de Cruella De Vil, soit comme celui de son rêve ? Aucune ! D'accord, il avait l'espoir que les descendants de méchants puissent être remis sur le droit chemin, mais un garçon aussi adorable ne pouvait pas provenir de cette île ! Non ?

Ben grimaça. Il essayait de se convaincre lui-même, il le savait. Ce rêve étrange l'avait beaucoup perturbé. Tant qu'il se contentait de rêver de la jeune fille aux yeux verts et à la chevelure violette, il pouvait gérer, mais s'imaginer avec un garçon... Un garçon qu'il avait présenté à ses parents ! Un garçon qui était l'exact opposé d'Audrey.

C'était... Perturbant...

Si jamais Carlos ressemblait réellement au Carlos de son rêve... Ben n'avait aucune idée de la réaction qu'il aurait. D'autant plus qu'en dehors de la fin brutale, il avait beaucoup aimé ce songe...

\- Bennychou ? s'inquiéta Audrey en voyant son petit ami regarder à travers la fenêtre avec un air vague.  
\- Oui Audrey ? se reprit immédiatement le jeune prince.  
\- On peut encore tout annuler et les renvoyer sur l'île tu sais, lui proposa-t-elle avec un doux sourire qui contrastait affreusement avec la cruauté de sa proposition.  
\- Non ! Je suis juste... Nerveux, lui sourit-il.

Son sourire se figea dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. Depuis quand... Depuis quand ne sentait-il plus son cœur accélérer quand il la voyait ?

La réponse vint malheureusement très rapidement : depuis le début des rêves.

Une limousine noire fit son apparition à quelques mètres du lycée et Ben sentit la main d'Audrey se glisser dans la sienne. Ensemble, ils rejoignirent Marraine la Bonne Fée et allèrent se placer au bout de l'allée fleurie, près de la fanfare. C'était probablement un peu extravagant mais Marraine avait trouvé bonne l'idée de Ben de les accueillir avec faste. Ben, lui, regrettait un peu sa proposition, c'était probablement trop, surtout si son rêve était vrai...

La limousine se gara juste devant le tapis et le chauffeur vint ouvrir la porte arrière. Un garçon tomba par terre, poussé par un autre bien plus grand.

Ben sentit son cœur accélérer brusquement. Ce n'était pas... Possible ? Si ?

Ben ne quitta pas des yeux Carlos – ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence – alors que les quatre Oubliés se faisaient accueillir par Marraine. Puis Audrey et Marraine le poussèrent légèrement, détournant son regard du plus petit du groupe. Ses salutations de bienvenues sortirent tout naturellement, ses automatismes reprenant le pas sur son cerveau en vacances. Éducation royale oblige, il était capable de saluer toute une congrégation de niveaux de noblesse divers avec le cerveau dans l'état d'un marshmallow cuit. Il fit donc totalement confiance à ses réflexes.

Et puis arriva Carlos.

Ben bloqua. Il ne fut pas le seul.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent l'un l'autre avec surprise et appréhension, ne sachant que dire ou quoi faire. Techniquement, ils s'étaient déjà vus et présentés en rêve, ils avaient fait même plus que ça or, autant avec Mal, Ben n'avait eu aucun problème à passer outre ce qu'il avait rêvé d'elle, autant là, avec Carlos... C'était bien plus compliqué ! Entre autre parce qu'il en savait beaucoup plus sur l'adolescent qu'il ne l'aurait dû ! Sans compter que ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux lui brisait le cœur. Il ne se souvenait pas tout de son rêve et, petit à petit, tout s'effaçait, mais tout l'espoir qu'il voyait dans ses yeux chocolats... C'était comme si l'autre adolescent le voyait comme son sauveur potentiel, comme s'il attendait énormément de lui, pour ne pas dire tout, tout en sachant que ça n'arriverait jamais.

Alors quoi ? Poignée de main ? Baiser sur la joue à la française ? Accolade comme à un ami ? Ou alors il l'embrassait direct et au diable les conséquences et ce qu'en penseraient les autres ?

Marraine toussota discrètement derrière lui, devant trouver les présentations trop longues. Le corps de Ben décida à la place de l'occupant qui buggait complètement.

Finalement, ce fut une poignée de main, un sourire et un commentaire sur le chocolat.

Tout le monde entra ensuite dans le lycée.

 

000

 

Carlos ne savait quoi penser... Dire qu'il était perdu était bien en dessous de la réalité ! Mal avait commencé ses plans de conquête du monde et de vol de baguette sur les chapeaux de roues mais Carlos, lui, avait une tout autre chose en tête. Une toute autre personne pour être exacte.

Ben.

Ce dernier agissait avec lui comme si... Comme si le rêve n'avait pas existé. Mais c'était normal après tout, c'est lui qui avait rêvé ! Pas Ben. Juste lui. Il n'y avait que Carlos pour croire à une histoire entre eux deux, que lui pour l'espérer.

Oh ! Il avait bien pensé qu'il allait se passer quelque chose quand, la veille, Ben était venu le rejoindre avec Dude. Carlos avait pu définitivement vaincre sa phobie grâce au prince mais... C'était tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils n'avaient parlé que du chien tous les deux, que des chiens en général. De rien d'autre... Depuis, Carlos se consolait en emportant Dude partout avec lui. Ce n'était peut-être pas exactement l'affection qu'il espérait, pas celle qui allait enfin rassasier son cœur assoiffé de tendresse, mais c'était toujours ça de gagner. Toujours ça de pris...

Et maintenant le voila dans une foutue cuisine à préparer un cookie agrémenté d'une potion d'amour. Pour Mal. Et Ben.

Pas pour lui et Ben.

Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de lui et Ben et qu'il n'y en aura sûrement jamais ailleurs que dans sa tête.

 

000

 

Ben se prenait de plus en plus souvent la tête avec Audrey. Cette dernière n'appréciait pas les Oubliés, leurs comportements et encore moins la façon dont Ben les traitait, privilégiant son temps avec eux plutôt qu'avec elle.

De son côté, le prince ne savait même pas pourquoi ils étaient encore ensemble. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'aimaient encore ! En tout cas, Ben, lui, n'aimait plus Audrey. Ça lui était passé. Les rêves y étaient pour quelque chose mais le comportement de la princesse avec les nouveaux arrivants aussi. Cet événement avait été comme un révélateur du vrai caractère de sa petite amie. Futur-ex-petite amie ? Sans aucun doute...

Mais en attendant, Audrey était une... sécurité. Tant qu'il était avec elle, il ne risquait de faire une bêtise avec Carlos tel que se comporter avec lui comme dans son rêve, comme s'ils étaient ensemble alors qu'il n'en était rien. Carlos ne comprendrait certainement pas qu'il vienne le voir et l'embrasse en guise de bonjour alors même que la veille il se contentait d'un salut de la main. Ou pas ? Si ça se trouve, l'adolescent n'attendait que ça... Parfois, Ben avait des doutes à cause du regard brûlant ou rempli d'espoir de ce dernier.

Mais non, ce n'était pas possible.

Pour échapper à Audrey qui lui rebattait les oreilles sur "la magie c'est mal et les méchants seront toujours des méchants", Ben alla rejoindre Mal. Il devait bien avouer qu'il aimait beaucoup son casier. La jeune fille avait un sacré don d'artiste ! Il faudrait juste lui apprendre à faire ça sur des toiles... Encore que ses œuvres disséminées sur les murs du château donnaient un peu de vie et de fraîcheur à son monde.

Et puis, la conversation sautant d'un sujet à un autre, Mal lui demanda de manger son cookie. Une longue sueur froide parcourut le dos de Ben.

C'était ressemblant, trop ressemblant ! Le reste encore, il pouvait accuser le hasard, les coïncidences, la chance ou la malchance mais là...

Ben regarda Carlos, une question muette dans les yeux. Vrai ou faux ? Nouveau rêve ou réalité ?

Les yeux de Carlos lui renvoyèrent la dose d'espoir habituelle avec leur touche de tristesse. Le décoloré regarda le cookie, Mal, lui et à nouveau le cookie.

Oh merde...

Ben déglutit difficilement. Il tenta d'échapper au gâteau ensorcelé mais chacune de ses paroles résonnaient en échos avec son rêve. Sur la fin, il ne savait plus si ce qu'il disait provenait du rêve ou si le rêve avait repris ce qu'il disait, s'il dormait ou s'il était éveillé.

Il mordit dans le cookie, confus, et son cerveau s'engourdit dans une bienheureuse inconscience.

 

000

 

Quelque chose s'était passé, Carlos l'avait vu. C'était comme si Ben l'avait soudain reconnu ! Alors il avait tenté de l'avertir mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Ben avait mangé le gâteau.

Ben était tombé amoureux de Mal.

Ben chantait maintenant son amour ridicule pour elle et Carlos dansait à ses côtés avec un grand sourire tout en sentant son cœur se briser.

C'était idiot, Ben était sous l'effet d'un charme d'amour ! Il n'avait pas le choix d'aimer Mal ! Ça n'en était pas moins douloureux de le voir déclarer ainsi sa flamme...

Vivement qu'il retrouve Dude dans sa chambre pour cacher ses larmes dans sa fourrure.

 

000

 

Une douche froide. Ce fut l'effet du lac sur Ben. Une très violente douche froide, physique en entrant dans l'eau, psychique quand le sort se leva et émotionnelle quand il repensa à Carlos. Il faisait véritablement n'importe quoi... Dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu il aurait dû tout lui dire, l'embrasser et envoyer au diable vauvert tous ceux qui auraient trouvé à y redire !

Il ne l'avait pas fait et, maintenant, reculer allait s'avérer très compliqué.

Il allait devoir aller au couronnement accompagné de Mal. Il allait aussi devoir s'arranger pour rompre avec elle plus en douceur qu'avec Audrey.

Mais pour commencer, il allait devoir revenir vers Mal, lui parler, jouer les amoureux...

Il se souvenait vaguement d'un événement dramatique se passant durant le couronnement, un événement où Mal et les autres allaient être les clés pour éviter un désastre. Il allait donc attendre, le cœur en berne intérieurement. Le royaume avant tout.

Ben fut tout de même heureux que Mal lui annonce la vérité sur le cookie dans le carrosse. C'était honnête de sa part. Lui aussi allait être honnête avec elle, mais plus tard.

 

000

 

On y était, ils étaient des héros, sourit aigrement Carlos. Tout le monde était sauf, la baguette en sécurité et Maléfique réduite à l'état de lézard jusqu'à son retour sur l'île. La fête battait désormais son plein mais Carlos n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Pour le moment, il était accoudé à un balcon, regardant tout le monde danser et s'amuser sur la terrasse en dessous.

Il pensait que c'était probablement ce balcon. Il y avait même de très grandes chances que ce soit celui-là.

C'était ici que Ben l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Le plus gros de son rêve était parti en fumé, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, mais il se souvenait encore de ça bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de comment ils en étaient venu à s'embrasser ni pourquoi. Ce souvenir le rendait triste mais heureux aussi. Certes, sa vie n'était pas parfaite mais, au moins en rêve, il avait vécu une magnifique histoire d'amour...

\- Je savais que je te trouverais là.

Carlos ne se retourna pas, pas la peine. Il avait reconnu la voix.

Ben.

Carlos s'accouda un peu plus à la rambarde. Ben avança et posa ses mains sur le rebord du balcon à côté de lui.

\- Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser, constata Ben en regardant vers le bas.  
\- Les gentils ont gagné, déclara simplement Carlos en haussant les épaules.

Il était triste. Il avait envie de pleurer. Ce soir signifiait véritablement la fin et la mort de la possible réalité de son rêve. Pas de Ben et Carlos. Ça n'existera jamais dans la vraie vie.

\- Tu peux descendre tu sais, je crois même qu'il reste encore de cette boisson bleue que tu adores, lança Ben.  
\- Non merci, une fois m'a suffit, soupira Carlos.  
\- Je me souviens. Ils appellent ça la fée bleue, si tu veux tout savoir.

Carlos acquiesça, peu intéressé par le nom de cette boisson qui avait réussi l'exploit de lui faire faire un cauchemar au beau milieu d'un rêve. Il ne souvenait même pas du goût que ça avait ! Bon, en même temps il n'en avait jamais réellement bu... Même en rêve, celui-ci ayant démarré avec son cauchemar. Ensuite il avait juste eu des souvenirs. Des souvenirs dans un rêve qui a débuté par un cauchemar et dont l'ensemble a fini en souvenir... Décidément, les lignes temporelles d'un monde onirique était une vraie prise de tête, une fois éveillé !

Carlos fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression soudaine qu'un détail lui échappait. Mais lequel ?

\- Tu m'as vu boire de la fée bleue, déclara lentement Carlos alors que ses pensées essayaient de s'organiser.  
\- Peut-être.

Le décoloré tourna ses yeux vers Ben, le cœur battant. Il réalisa soudain que ce dernier s'était rapproché. Son visage était très proche du sien.

\- Ce n'était qu'un rêve, déglutit difficilement Carlos.  
\- Et s'il devenait réalité ? proposa Ben, ses lèvres effleurant leurs jumelles.  
\- Ça ne se peut pas...

Pour toute réponse, Ben pencha la tête et embrassa Carlos. Sans hésitation, le décoloré passa ses bras autour de la taille du blond tandis que ce dernier tenait fermement son visage entre ses mains.

Leur premier baiser.

Dans la réalité.

C'était mille fois mieux qu'en rêve.

Ils ouvrirent ensemble leurs lèvres et leurs langues se rejoignirent pour se caresser, pour s'apprivoiser réellement pour la toute première fois. Les mains de Carlos s'agrippèrent au dos de la veste de Ben et leurs corps se rapprochèrent.

Le baiser s'arrêta quand ils furent à bout de souffle mais ils restèrent front contre front.

\- Tu... C'était... Le même rêve, que moi ? bredouilla Carlos.  
\- J'imagine. En tout cas la fin est identique.  
\- Depuis quand ?  
\- Le début, mais je ne savais pas pour toi.  
\- Moi non plus…

Carlos ferma un instant les yeux, profitant du moment présent, se laissant bercer par la musique et par Ben..

\- Tu sais le plus drôle ?

Ben secoua doucement la tête, toujours contre Carlos.

\- Je m'étais demandé comment on en était venu à s'embrasser... Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir comment on en était arrivé là.  
\- C'est sûrement parce que... Ce n'était pas qu'un rêve.  
\- Sûrement...

Leurs bouches se trouvèrent à nouveau et ils s'embrassèrent une deuxième fois.

Tout restait à faire entre eux, les dernières bribes de rêve s'évanouissant, mais le premier pas était fait...

 

Fin

 


End file.
